


When I Think About You, I Touch Myself

by NeoVenus22



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey doesn't bother to announce her arrival home as she usually does, and learns the mistake in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You, I Touch Myself

Casey didn't bother to announce her arrival home as she usually did, since she knew no one would be there to appreciate it. Her mom and George were both at work; Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were all at school for the various after-school activities that kept them occupied while her mom and George were at work; and Derek, as always, was off amusing himself with sports or girls or sports and girls. Casey gloriously had the house to herself, if only for an hour or so.

She imagined that when Derek had the house to himself, he banged around it as noisily as he did when he was sharing it, crashing through the door, turning up the speakers, yelling. Casey closed the door near-silently behind her, lay her backpack on the kitchen counter, poured herself a glass of milk and drank rather than gulped, unlike other certain individuals she knew. She was _civilized_, after all.

She'd taken off her shoes and made her way up the stairs when she heard a groan coming from the direction of Derek's room. She froze. Were they being robbed? Casey briefly considered calling the police, but decided she should at least investigate first. But not before grabbing the empty vase sitting on the table.

Vase clutched in both hands, Casey crept towards Derek's door, which was slightly ajar. She paused, heard another groan, and peered through the crack. It was definitely not a robber. Unless the robber had already been in and stolen Derek's clothes. Because there was Derek, lying on his bed, completely buck naked.

Casey swallowed, be it either a gasp or a lump. Because not only was he naked, he was... erect. Well, okay, he was hard, very hard, and seemed to be enjoying that very much. Casey stood, frozen, watching as Derek ran his thumb over the head of his dick, then traced his fingers slowly down the underside, skating over his balls until his hips jerked upwards. Casey's cheeks heated.

Derek had apparently grown tired of the teasing, and instead wrapped his fingers around his dick. Casey's fingers tightened around the neck of the unused vase. The heat spread up her neck, down her chest, flooding her belly, settling lower. She stared, watching the slow pump of Derek's fist up and down his dick, the twitch of his hips, the way his chest rose and fell with increasing rapidity. Casey bit her lip. Derek bit his.

"Nng," he grunted out, fingers flexing while he stroked, his breath shooting out in harsh gunshots of sound. "God, oh God, oh God _Casey_," Derek moaned, body frozen in a moment of ecstasy, before settling back to the mattress as semen settled on his hand and thighs.

Casey fell forward, stunned, the bottom of the vase clunking hollowly against the door, which quivered and squeaked in return. Swallowing another gasp, she turned tail and fled down the stairs, hazily remembering to pick up her shoes as she darted for the safety of outside, heart pounding double-time.

+++

Derek grabbed tissues from his nightstand by the handful. He'd made a bigger mess than he'd meant to, but he'd been too distracted at the time for damage control. He mopped at his sticky lap, and downstairs, he heard the back door shut. Derek grinned.


End file.
